This invention relates to emergency devices to assist in the rescue of persons who have fallen overboard in deep water. In particular, it relates to flotation devices which can be sent into the water immediately after the emergency is discovered or worn by individuals.
Prior art emergency devices have one or more disadvantages such as time consuming deployment and excessive weight. Personal flotation devices which have been described in the prior art are typically bulky, hot and uncomfortable to wear.
One object of the present invention is to provide a compact, lightweight flotation device which can be worn by the person and readily and reliably deployed.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.